I never promise
by KhonsuYue
Summary: all Nykki Niwa wanted was romance in her life. But on her 17th birthday all that changes. You're supposed to make promise that you can keep but what happens if you dont remember it? New O.Cs
1. I never promise a Beautiful Nightmare

KhonYu: Well hey guys, for all you Artemis and Ibiki fans out there; don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. Any-whoooo to help me introduce the new story is one of my characters, Nykolia *aka* Nykki Niwa and the Lantern's very own… KRAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KARD!!!

Krad: *glances down at the muse he was tying up* I believe, Master Yue, payback is due for the hell this muse has put me through. *pulls out Elliot's sword*

Kard: o.0 *tries to talk through the gag*

Nykki: *runs into the room* Ok, I got you message Khonsu now… where the anime convertion?

Kard: *blast through the binds and runs Krad over* My NYK CHAAAAN! *glomps the little Niwa*

Nykki: Gaaahhh! Damn it Khonsu I wanted to meet Vic Mignogna. *tries to struggles out of the angel's grip* Kard let go!

Krad: Never! *nuzzles*

KhonYu: ^.^; ok. While I don't know own DnAngel or Kard but I own Nykki. And btw Nykki isn't Daisuke's sister…she's his daughter.

Nykki: Khonsu, help!

KhonYu:*sighs* Krad…

Krad:*looks pissed off, glares dagger at the author* Must I ?

KhonYu: *nods* and you'll get…. An extra month of vaca if you can get Kard under control… and keep him in one piece.

Krad: *hold up the sword* Deal! *Kard dashes off with the squirming Niwa* You might want to consider the reward to be two months. *chases after the muse*

KhonYu: well this won't end well. Enjoy the fic everyone. *chases after the angels*

---

I never promise.... a Beautiful Nightmare

---

"_Dear Nykki, I'm sorry but I love someone else. I think it'll be better for both of us if we…" _

She pressed the delete button to erase the remainder of the text and slammed her phone shut. "Well this is a fine way to have a birthday." She growled storming through the halls; vaguely noticing the students quickly moving away as she walked by. This didn't bother her, it seemed that the Niwa's fate was always been rejection on a birthday, but rejection by text; now that was low.

Slamming open the bathroom door, she stop only to glance at the mirror, all she see was a girl who looked almost like a freshman then a high school senior. She was at the decent height but with her large green eye and baby face no one would believe she was 16. Her wild wavy red hair was a form into an attractive bed head style with a small white rose hair pin held back a part of her bangs. Nykki knew she wasn't ugly but she also knew she couldn't win a beauty contest either. Sighing she stepped out of the bathroom and walked down to her home room.

"Another dud Niwa?" Nykki looked over her shoulder; standing behind her was Mio-Hio with a sickly sweet grin on her face.

"Bite me Mi-hoe.," she hissed as she stoped at the lockers.  
"Wow, nice comeback. Keep up that lovely act up and you're bound to find yourself a boyfriend. That is if your "cheery" attitude doesn't scare them away."Mio smirked before she felt a hand grabbed a chump of her hair.

"You're right Mio, just like you found this locker." she replied shoving the teen into locker and slamming the door. "And that was for junior prom!" she snapped as she strolled off ignoring the screams and pound from the locker. All she could hear was something that rhythm with "ducking glass mole". It wasn't long before she felt bad. Mio was a pain but even she didn't deserve that.

"Niwa, hey Lil Niwa..."

She spurned around and flashes a wide smile, "Hey Argintine, What's up?" _and the nomination for best actor of the year is…_

"You were dumped again weren't you?"

_Not Nykki…_

Towa sighs, "oh and I thought for sure he was goanna be the one."

She shrugged, "yeah well it's doesn't matter to me, that punk got what was coming to him."

Elliot and Towa narrowed their eyes, "What happen this time?"

"What do you mean this time?"

Freedert gave some thought to the answer; "Well Nykolia, as long as we can remember whenever a boy likes you it usually last for three days. For instant, remember when Takashi tried to kiss you and you threw him into the fountain?"

"Or the time you flipped Keiji into the punchbowl during the setup of junior prom?" Towa added.

Argentine soon followed; 'or the time you dump the pink paint on Mello? I think his hair stayed that color for about a week."

"or the time you…"

"OK, OK I GET IT!!!" Nykki screamed, interrupting Elliot.

"Oh, but I wanted to say mine."

"Ok first off I told Takishi "no" at least 30 times but the guy just wouldn't take the hint. Secondly Keiji wasn't good with my rejection so he kept pestering me. Thirdly… well that one was an accident. Fourthly, none of them were injured…except for their pride, and lastly you guys wouldn't have heard about that if I didn't tell you."

Elliot nodded; "true, since no guy in their right mind would say they were beaten by a girl."

Freedert frown, "But the question remains, why do it?"

Nykki stopped for a moment, "Do you really want to know?" She turn to face them her green eyes burning, "here's my reason… every time I try to date a guy, they think I become their property and they can do whatever the fuck they want with me. I basically attract assholes. It fucking annoying!" She sighed, leaning into the locker; "I mean, is shivery so dead that we can't have romance anymore? Is that all to a relationship…nothing but lust?"

Toto clamped onto Nykki's hand tears pouring done her face, "Oh Nykki, don't worry there's hope; you just haven't found the right guy."

Nykki groan; "yeah but no guys actually wants to experience the pure ecstasy of love, to feel your heart beat against another in a loving embrace, to feel that same feeling even after spending costless years together."

"Well if a guy doesn't work you could always try…"

Nykki interrupted; "Although I do believe that love is love regardless of gender, I don't swing that way."

"Well there goes some of your fan girls," Mio replied as she blocked their path.

"Hey what a sec, how'd you get out the closet?" Nykki asked pointing to the annoying blonde.

Mio has furious, "You bitch! You threw me in a locker!"

Nykki looked almost thoughtful "oh sorry, I don't remember was it something like this???" and slammed the blond in a broom closet. "Ok now you can come out of the closet."

"Damn it Niwa! When I get out of here…You gonna catch hell." Mio screamed as she clawed through the door.

"Not If I send you back there I won't…_"_

"You know, Argentine began, "for a romantic you seem a bit more….violent then most girls."

She shrugged, as she ignored the screaming blond, "who knows I may have A.B. blood."

A dark aura circled the group, "She's joking right?"

---

Back home Nykki was finishing the last of her manuscript. She was a little behind on it but luckily Raye was pretty lenient with her. _'Speak of the devil.'_ She thought as she felt the soft vibration on her phone. She pulled out her phone; sure enough it was her editor."Yo Raye,"

"Good evening Nykolia, is that manuscript done?"

"Just about." She answered as she continued to type. "Only have a few more sentences and it'll be on your desk by tomorrow."

"Not bad Niwa, Let hope it goes as well as your last story. Oh and that reminds me, your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"I was thinking the same here. Oh and my birthday should be in…" She took a quick glance at the clock, "three minutes…"

"Ah I see, well we'll have do something to celebrate, while taking about your next book of course."

"Right, well I almost got this through so I'll see you at your office."

"Ok good night and Nykolia?"

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep…" Nykki rolled her as she ended the call, "Thanks Raye, but I don't need another mom." She muttered as she added in the last few sentences.

"Nykki, it's after 12 go to bed," she heard her mom call from downstairs.

"Ok Mom!" She screamed as she shut downed the computer. As she started to get ready, she thought about her friends. For as long as she could remember Elliot and Freedert were always together while Towa and Argentine start going out when they were still in 8th grade. She couldn't help feel happy for them and a little envious. She didn't want a guy as a tool like Mio but she also didn't want a lovey-dovey relationship as Freedert and Towa. She just wanted a guy to just love her despite her flaws. As she creped under the covers she tries to shake the feeling of loneness with something positive. This was her final year and she was one year away from being a full adult so that was something. "Well happy birthday, Nykki." She whispered as her eye-lids grew heavy. And soon she was asleep.

Nykki slowly opened her eyes, something seems a little off, as she sat up on her bed her eyes widen, the room was in complete darkness, yet oddly enough se could see the faint soft glow of candles that circled around the bed. Her lavender pajamas seem to be replaced with a dark green Kimono with a golden vine pattern around the belt and collar. She then notice that her bed had doubled in sized, it looked like it could fit five or six people in it.

"A room of seduction, this has to be a dream." She whispered, gasping as she felt something touch her thighs."

"_Quite right little Nykki." _A soft voice echoed in her mind, she knew it wasn't her own, this voice was a male and it was dark, sensual, just like the room. "_I'm amazed to see you awake. This will be more entertaining then I imagine." _She felt the warmth slowly roam up to her stomach, she couldn't see anyone but she could feel it as the push her back on the bed and the gentle touch of their hands continue to feel through the kimono.

"Wh…Where are you?" she asked gasping as she felt a light pressure gripping her chest. She closed her eyes trying to get her thoughts in order.

A dark chuckle tickled her ear, "_I'm right here."_

She suddenly felt a mouth with upon her own, and without warning, something that screamed 'tongue!' was teasing her lips begging to plunged into her unsuspecting mouth. Nykki groaned her brain made her realize that she was being kissed, and soon felt the breath in her lungs escape. When she felt the weight was remove she gasped, as air entered her yet she couldn't help but whine at the loss.

As she opened her eyes, the rapid beating of her heart seems to cease. Hovering above her was a young man, who around 18 or 19, what amazed her was his body was pressed up against her yet she didn't notice till now. She drank in the sight of the stranger: his long hair resembled sunlight, his skin was fair, and appeared smooth and flawless like marble. It gave a soft glow from the candle light. She felt heat slowly crept up her face as she lower her glaze to see the rest of him, blushing at the fact he was exposed. He was slim yet she could see hints of muscles, he was beautiful. This wasn't her first erotic dream yet she could never remember seeing her dream guys so vividly.

Mischief and amusement seem to linger in his molten gold eyes, "_I take it you like what you see_." Instead of hiding away, a slight smirk appeared on her lips.

"Can you blame since I have an awesome view she asked, slowly grinding her hips. Giving a small laugh he slammed his lips into her and their tongues soon battle for dominance. Nykki moaned, it felt as if he was slowly trying to suck out her soul but she didn't care. After all what harm could a dream cause?

She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in closer, slowly moving her knee up to fit in between his legs. The stranger shuttered, _"You're very bold for a maiden,__ Pequeño Zorro." _He hissed as they parted. It was true, although she was still a virgin; she read so many romance novels she had an idea on what to do. She laughs, "Little Fox huh?" before she gave a remark she shivered feeling a light wind tickled her torso. Looking down she blushed the top of her kimono was wide open, She was about to cover her chest but he started to gently pull the kimono off her shoulders.

"_Why so embarrass?" _He asked as he began to kiss her shoulders, "_Consider that I like what I see._" He smirked as he began to suck and bite on the area between her neck and shoulders. She gasp, she never imagine a dream to be so…good._ "That's it, Pequeño Zorro moan for me." _The blond began to move lower, his hands start to massage her small breasts as his mouth toyed with her nipples. She moaned, the tip of his tongue teased and taunted the little nubs. Feeling bold she slowly moved her knee down and wrapped her hand around his member, giving him a harsh squeeze. He bit down hard on her nipple hard and she screamed not of pain but of ecstasy. She gasp, "Don't…think that you're the only one…who has all the…fun...Blondie." She muttered as she pumped him.

He groaned thrusting into her hand; the stranger placed his head on the crook of her neck. "_As tempted as the offer is,"_ He whispered into her neck, toying with her belt. _"I think it's about time to show you real pleasure." _She shudder feeling the remanding of her kimono slip off her waist as well as the rests of her garments. Nykki groaned at the loss of warmth as he pulled away then gasping as he thrust his fingers inside of her.

"Bastard, "She hissed shivering as his finger brushed up against her sweet spot. "Stop toying with me and fu… oh, God." She screamed as he slammed his fingers hard against her core.

"_And what Nykki?" _he asked as he rubbed her thighs.

She muttered her answer, the Blond smiled as he lay back down between her legs. "_You know, you're being way too proud for your own good, Nykolia. Now, tell me what you want from me_." he whispered, nipping at the shell of her ear.

"Please..." She whispered thrusting her hips tying to take him still he held her down.

He smirked evilly, "_Please what?"_

"Just take me please! I can't wait anymore" She screamed in frustration.

He quickly thrust himself into her clit Nykki scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, gripping tightly to the shoulders. The blond could feel her nail digging into his skin but he didn't care he smirk grew as Nykki closed her eyes allowing her head to fall back. He started out at a slow and easy pace but soon it wasn't enough. "Please, harder… faster." A dark smile surface on his lips, gripping her hips in a bruising fashion the blond slammed in with all of his strength. Nykki screamed in bliss, bucking her hips to meet with his thrust. Every cell in her body was on fire and the air soon escaped her lungs but it wasn't enough. "Yes oh, yes please more." She chanted, he smiled watching the little Niwa squirm under his touch. Feeling close to his time, he bit her neck hard enough to draw blood. She gasped at the sudden roughness, then moan as the heavy on slot of her orgasm crash deep in her body. It wasn't long before blonde came and held the girl in his arms. Nykki tried to catch her breath, odd she always thought in dreams you couldn't feel anything but the throbbing pain of her thighs and neck told her others wise.

"_I will come for you, Pequeño Zorro"_ he whispered as a pair of large white bat wings appeared on the blonds' back. Her eyes widen, he was disappearing into thin air. This never happens in any of her dreams.

She frowned, something didn't feel right. "What are you?"

He gave a small smile but she couldn't figure out if he was being honest or teasing. "_un est de la lujuria._" before he disappeared he pulled her up and drew her into a gente kiss. "_My name is Kard, and __thanks __for __the__ kiss." _

"Hey Wait!" Nykki tried to reach out for him, but he vanished and so did the bed. "ahhh, ow." Nykki slowly opened her eyes, sure enough she was in her own room and in her own pjs laying down on her floor. "Well this is a fine way to wake up in the morning." She growed as she untangled herself from the blankets. As she glanced at the mirror memories of the dream began to flow, she took a deep breath and undid three button on her pajama top. She reove the left side where that "thing" had bit her, luckily when she looked there was nothing there. Except a few feckles here and there. '_"I will come for you, Pequeño Zorro" '_His words echoed in her mind. She shook her head; "it was just a dream" she told herself trying to calm her heart down. "A guy like that doesn't exist in the real world." She turned her head and looked at clock her eyes widen. "Shit, I was suppose to met Raye 15 minutes ago." She quickly changed into a dark white t-shirt with a dark green hoodie and blue jeans, she closed the behind as she left unaware of the two golden cat-like eyes starting at her.

"_Yes Nykki just a dream,"_ he whispered with a mocking smile_. "One I'm sure to come true soon."_

---

An: (Authors note)

KhonYu: wow, I cant believe I wrote that….

Nykki: I cant believe i'm a senior.

Krad: I cant believe that Kard didnt die from that damn nosebleed. *hands the muse a tissue.*

Dark: i cant believe its not butter..

All: -_-; not funny Dark

Dark: *shurgs* oh well, it was worth a shot.

Khonyu: 4 those of you dont know spainish:

_Pequeño Zorro: little fox_

_Un est de la lujuria= a being of lust _

Kard: hey Nyk care for some reiactment? *evil grin then drags the Niwa off again*

Nykki: Khonsu!!!!

Dark/Krad/Khon: -_-; this is gonna be a lonnnnnng fanfic. *chases after the muse*

KhonYu: Like i said I dont own dnangel or Kard and i'll take comment or critic just plz no burning.


	2. I never promise a Twisted Reunion

Khonyu: ok I make this quick…I don't own Dnangel or Kard….and yea I gotta go find that damn muse…Roll the Fic Gin.

Gin: got it.

---

_I never promise… a Twisted Reunion_

_---_

'_She could hear the soft moans escaping from the depth of her soul. His hands were cool against her heated skin. His mouth leaving its mark on her neck, his body continued to fill her in the erotic dance. She squirmed under him, mentally begging him to go faster but she still was too proud to ask it._

"_Say my name Nykolia," He whispered in her ear, "I want to hear you moan it."_

_She bit her lip as he went faster, slamming harder into her depth. Damn him, the sex fiend. She was not going to bend so easily. He gave a lust full chuckle, as his lips moved from her ear to the deep hallow in her throat and finally to …'_

Her eyes snapped open as the loud whine of her alarm clock woke the little Niwa from her dream. Her hand slammed down on the clock, silencing it. She shivered as the memories of the dream flowed through her mind. Her body felt so sensitive, the very thought of the golden hair teen made her heart flutter. She mentally slapped herself, '_Get a hold of yourself, Kard is nothing but a dream. He doesn't exist.' _Kard…

That was the angel's name, the blond haired demon that has been haunting her dreams.

She turned to her calendar; it was already the end of October. "Damn where'd my summer go?" she sighed, "oh right I was finishing the novel."

"NYKOLIA, ARE YOU UP?"

"I'M COMING DAD!!!!" She called quickly changing into her school uniform, grabbing her backpack slammed the door behind her.

"Morning Nykki, "Daisuke grinned as he hugged his daughter.

"Morning," She said cheerful as she sat down, "Mom still asleep?"

The artist nodded as he sat down, "She and morning never got along…" they gave a light laugh as they began to eat.

Nykki blinked, He looked a little distance, "What up dad?"

Daisuke blinked, "Huh oh…I'm just surprised… your mother been a little… well,"

"A little emotional because her babies are grown up and are almost out of the house?" Nykki asked, as she gathered her plate.

""Well if you want to be that blunt, then yes. Guess I never saw it till now."

Nykki smiled as she gave her father another tight hug, "don't worry dad, I'll always be your little girl."

Daisuke smiled, holding his daughter a little tighter than before, "I know."

"Beside, "She gave him an evil smile, "When I'm gone you and mom can all the time to make more babies."

Daisuke blushed so red that Nykki was expecting a plane to land in the kitchen "NYKOLIA!!!, where did how…?"

"Opps gotta go later." She laughs as she dashed out the door.

"DAMN IT NYKOLIA, YOU GONNA BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!!!" She heard her father yelled as she ran down the street. She continue to laugh, sometime her dad was too easy to embarrass.

As she continued to run, there was a small twinge in the back of her mind, her dreams… For a brief sec an image of the smirking blond flashed in her mind. She shook her head, how can a dream guy trigger her so badly in reality? "I need to find a guy," she groaned, "or I might not wake up anymore."

As she dashed past the building and through a small park, her stomach lurched Nykki could have sworn that she was being watch. Her feet skid to a stop; her eyes wander from the trees to the playground… nothing. "I really need to stop having to scary movies parties. They're starting to get to me." She thought laughing slightly as she hand a nervous hand through her hair. The echo of the school bell made snapped the Niwa back into reality. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." As the little red head dashed through, a blond figure leaped down from the tree.

'_Interesting...she could sense me…even if it was for a few seconds.' _He licked his lips in satisfaction his golden eyes seem to darken as he watched her run. '_Soon…_' He told himself, _'Not much longer now.'_

_///_

"Ok Nykki, how long have you been having your dreams?" Towa asked as she joined Nykki and Freedert on the school roof. Nykki felt there was something a little odd about her dreams so she figure telling someone about couldn't hurt, considering the fact that she left out all the _intimate _details_._

Nykki thought for a moment as she started to munch on her rice ball, "since my birthday…"

The girls dropped their lunch, "Nykki your birthday was 6 months ago." They cried out.

"I know and the weird thing is… in most of my dreams it's the same guy."

Freedert leaned in closer, "Is he someone we know?"

Nykki shook her head, "I doubt it, because I don't even know who he is."

Towa gave some thought to this, "well this can be one of two things, one you're expressing the assertive, rational, aggressive, and competitive or in short your masculine side by creating this 'blonde.'"

Nykki raised an eye brow, "and the second is…"

"That you're about to meet your soul mate soon." Towa said as her eyes started to sparkle. "who knows he might even be in our school."

"…" Nykki blinked then turn to Freedert, "You think I look good as a blond?"

Freedert gave some thought to this, "I'd say a brunet but I think red suits up."

"You think so?"

"HEY!" Nykki gave a side smile to her silvered hair friend,

"Sorry Towa, it's just I don't see Blondie being my soul mate, or a "male version" of myself."

The girls blinked, "and why's that?"

"I'm not narcissistic."

They groaned, "Nykki."

She laughed, "Oh, c'mon it was funny, oh that reminds did you two have a chance to…"

"Oh yeah, it was great. I reach climax at least three times." Towa squealed as her eye lit up once more.

"It was so beautiful that I cried."

"WHAT???" The girls turned to see Argentine and Elliot with their lunches, as well as their mouths on the ground. Argentine looked dazed for a moment, "you…reach…the climax?"

Towa smile, "of course, it was such a great book I couldn't help rereading it."

The boys blinked at the girl's response, "Book?"

Nykki burst out laughing at the shocked expression, "silly boys you really need to get your mind out of the gutter." Freedert thought for a moment, "Oh?...." then it soon hit her, "OH." Her face was as red as Nykki's hair as she covered her face with her hand, "Oh my goodness how embarrassing."

Towa cocked her head, "what was is it?"

Nykki giggle as she wrapped her arm around her friend shoulder, "I'll let you know when you're older."

////

Nykki hummed to the song This is Halloween by Panic at the Disco as she slipped on the last few details of her outfit. As she adjusted her red stripes socks she took one last look in the mirror. Wearing a red bat shaped tube top, red bat shaped shorts with a black devil's tail, red stripes knee high socks and black gothic boots along with a black horned hat she looked rather decent as Amulet Devil. Strapping on a guitar on her back, she stepped out of her room and hopped down stars, "The gang should be here away time now." She thought.

She open the door to see her friends, Elliot was dressed as Chara Kiseki, Freedert was a gothic Alice, towa was a murdered opera angel was argentine…

Where was Argentine?

Nykki shivered as she felt something cold and slimy touch her hand. Looking down she saw a lil boa constrictor. "Ahhh, what the Fuck?"

The group tried to cover their laughter as the Argentine step out from beside the door. His skin shined of scales of different shades of greens and browns even his eyes looked like that of a serpent. "Sorry Niwa, "he grinned. "I couldn't resist."

Nykki growled, "Right, next time you do that, I'll get Octa on your ass Evan Von." Then she relooked at group, "cool costume, guys...but where's Shuichi?"

Elliot shrugged; "I think Yuki was going to get him."

Shrugging the lil devil locked the door behind her and jumped down the stairs, "c'mon the party isn't gonna last forever." They nodded then walked followed the little hyper devil.

"I can't wait; to see the band…it was cool that Shuichi is offer you a spot in his band, Nykki."

She shrugged, "it's only for tonight since one of his band members is under the weather, beside I sometime sing for my brother's band so I have an idea what to do."

It seem rather quiet behind her, "guys?" Nykki turned around and in her sight…

Were trees….

"What the hell?" she groaned, looking around her surrounding, she was back in the park. "Damn, I went the wrong way. Sigh. Well the park is a short cut to Akashi's house, if I walk though it, I'll meet up with the gang in no time." She started to increase her speed as she wonder through… she could hear the faint sounds of the leaves rustling but she paid it no mind till she heard a sharp crack of a twig.

"Geez feels like a fell Horror flick…all that missing is the psycho monsters or the insane…"

Without warning Nykki felt her body slammed against a tree and a large hand wrapped around her neck. She gasped as she felt the air in her lunges twist as turn, trying to escape her body. She cracked open on eye, in her sight was an enormous man as big as a sakura tree, while his dead white hand tighten his grip on her neck. His hair was black and look like Dead Sea weed with pale yellow blood shot eyes were starring lifelessly at her... Nykki felt fear but she wasn't going to show it…when one hand grasp the man hand then other tried to squirm into the secret pocket of her shorts to pulled out her pocket knife, even in a costume she always kept it with her.

"your life…" he hissed as she flicked the blade open, without hesitation she pulled her arm up and stabbed the mans arm, he gave a blood curdling scream as he lost his grip she wiggled out of his grasp, but a sec passed and the grip was tighter then before, "your life…" your groaned once more as he raised a large blood rust hatchet over his head. "Your life your soul...GIVE THEM TO ME!!!" Nykki closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the blade to cut her within her. A moment past and instead she felt the pressure of the hand left her throat but the sound of the man's scream filled her ears. She slowly open her eyes, the large man, who was a few feet away from her was easier to see in the moon light. She shivered with all the scars and burned marks on his face he look more like a monster, His large body was lying on the ground with a pool of blood circled around him.

"Oh my…god, " she whispered, standing over the large corpse was a tall teen, as the moonlight flickered from the clouds, she notice the teen was dressed entirely in white, and a soft silver halo hung over his head .

"You know…I was expecting to find you at the party, "he said with his back to her, he lowers his right hand which was stained with crimson. "But it was a good thing I wanted to be late for the event; otherwise I wouldn't have found you."

He killed that thing…with his own hands?

"Who..The hell…are you?" she asked trying to get air back into her lungs and her heart from slamming out of her chest.

"I disappointed, Nykolia, that you don't remember me." His voiced did sound familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. The "angel" slowly turns around and walked towards her. Nykki could feel every inch of her body screaming for her to run, but her legs felt like lead, as the moon was free from its cloudy prison… it shined down on the two. Her eyes widen as they were face to face, his golden eyes, that angelic face…it couldn't be he was just a dream …..Right? "Well, let's see if this charges your memory."The angel gave a wicked grin as his lips moved down to covers hers, his lips were warm but she couldn't help but feel cold…then again the costume wasn't really much help either. Her hands gripped on his shoulder unsure if was try to push him away or draw him closer. As he pulled away his eyes seem to darken, "My name is Kard," He whispered "and thanks for the kiss."

"This..this cant be happening." She shook her head trying to figure this out. "You can't be real."

"Oh, but I am real Nyk Chan." He grinned wickedly, "And I never go back on my word."

---

An: (author notes)

KhonYu: ok I screwed up Nykki was born in April and I want this story to have a Halloween thing so yeah… that part blow up in my face.

Krad: *dress as pride* Damn it Khonsu!

KhonYu: What? it's not a skirt…

Krad: No not that! it's… *gets tackled by the lantern's Krad and Kard muse* damn it.

Kard: /dressed as Yoko Kurama/ C'mon Kraddy Kun, come play with us.

KhonKrad: in the immortal words of Mousy, "HELL NO!!!"

Tlan's Krad: /dresses a male bondage chobit/ *sighs* fine if that what you want… *pulls Kard off and whispers a plan in his ear*

Kard: OH, HELL YEAH!!!! *both muses (musi?) run off*

KhonYu: Ok what was that about?

Krad: *gets off the ground and dust himself off* I don't know and I really don't care.

~ 15 minutes later~

Dark: *walks in* /dressed as Ikuto-Neko/ Hey you two… oh Khonsu did you let another author use some of your characters?

Khonsu: *confused* No…why?

Dark: Oh I saw Krad and Kard run off with Raye and Nykki a little while ago.

KhonYu/Krad: o.O WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!

Krad: -_-* those little…*grabs a death scythe and runs off*

KhonYu: ^^; ok, well that's it for chapter 2…. And Happy Halloween everyone… *runs after Krad*

Dark: … What do I do?...Aw screw it I going to see what's up with Yoko and Bakura. *turns into a panther and runs off*


	3. message to readers

Khonyu: *bows* im sorry guys

I didn't forget my stories

Just going through a few issues and school.

Hopeful the next chapter will be up soon

Oh and if you were curious of who's who. Here a links to some pics you can check out to help with that

Artemin and ibiki; .com/art/Alice-Sacrifice-Dnangel-style-162286579?q=&qo=#/d309or7

Asona (with dark and krad); .com/art/Sibling-love-171453751 (she a few years older than the pic,)

Gin: .com/art/Gin-171444919

Nykki: (for I never promise, she looks 5 years old then the pics) .com/art/nykki-157082199

Raye: .com/art/Raye-157871458

*bows again* I'll be back with more chapters soon

Dark: YOU BETTER! YOU HAVENT PAYED US IN MONTHS

Khonyu: -; Shut it mousy

So yeah talk later


End file.
